El planeta del tesoro
by maka blair evans
Summary: Soul tendra su aventura en el espacio buscando el tesoro de Shinigami-sama lo lograra? - inspirado en la pelicula "El Planeta del Tesoro" de Walt Disney


El Planeta del Tesoro

**Capitulo 1: Prologo**

_En la mas clara de las noches cuando los vientos del eteruim eran tranquilos y apacibles los grandes barcos mercantes con su carga de cristales solares arturianos se sentían a salvo y seguros, no sospechabas que eran perseguidos por… Piratas y el más malo de esos piratas era el notorio Capitán Shinigami-sama _

_-Fuego! – ordeno shinigami-sama_

_El barco comenzó a dispararle al buque grande con sus cañones de fuego, mientras la gente estaba atemorizada y los navegantes peleaban contra los piratas._

Un pequeño niño alvino de ojos rojos y dientes filudos como de tiburón miraba la pelea como si este fuera un gigante, miraba la escena curiosamente y atentamente a lo que ocurriría en el libro holográfico

_Como un ala candariana que se abalanza sobre su presa…._

El niño al ver que la puerta se abría cierra inmediatamente la puerta dando paso a una voz femenina

-Soul Eater Evans creí que dormías desde hace una hora – dijo una mujer de cabello rubio largo

-Mama estaba llegando a la mejor parte .. Puedo seguir? – decía el pequeño niño abrazando el libro

- Oh.. que ojos mas convincentes .. te acompaño – dijo la madre sentándose al lado de su hijo mientras el pequeño niño abría el libro para ver la holografía del cuento

_Como un ala candariana que se abalanza sobre su presa, Shinigami-sama y su banda de renegados surgieron de la nada.._

_Los piratas mataban a todos los que abordaban el barco y al romper el seguro de los cofres lo voltearon dejando ver la riqueza del botín haciendo que Shinigami al tomar el botín riera de forma maléfica_

_Y luego tras recolectar su botín desaparecieron sin dejar rastro…_

_-_Uhhh – dijeron el niño y su madre al mismo tiempo

_El tesoro secreto de shinigami jamás fue encontrado pero persisten las historias que permanece oculto en algún lugar en los confines mas alejados de la galaxia colmado de riquezas inimaginables el botín de mil mundos.. El Planeta del Tesoro_

-El Planeta del tesoro - dijo el pequeño niño al unisonó con el libro

- es todo sopla fuerte- dijo la madre cerrando el libro y poniéndole un pañuelo a su hijo para que se sonara

- como crees que lo hiso el capitán Shinigami mama como salió de la nada y desapareció sin dejar rastro – dijo el pequeño subiéndose en la cama y tirándose al colchón y ocultándose en la manta

- La verdad no se – dijo la madre tomando por sorpresa a su hijo – ven aquí tesoro voy a hacerte un.. – dijo la madre tomando a su hijo y haciéndole puchero en el estomago

-jajajajaja – se reía el pequeño niño

-Ahora llego el momento de que este chico navegante se duerma

- crees que alguien encuentre el planeta del tesoro? – dijo el pequeño mientras su madre buscaba el juguete que estaba detrás de la almohada

-Hijo es nada mas… una leyenda – dijo la madre dudosa

- yo se que es real – dijo el niño testiguando

- tu ganas es real – dijo la madre dándole un beso en la frente a su hijo

-adiosito mami – dijo el pequeño acomodándose a dormir

-adiosito hijo – dijo la madre saliendo del cuarto – te amo

-y yo a ti – dijo el niño durmiéndose

El pequeño niño al ver que su madre ya se había ido se puso bajo las tapas y abrió de nuevo el libro

_Hay noches qué los vientos del eterium tan atrayentes con sus promesas de vuelo y libertad hacen remontar el espíritu…_

**12 años después **

Un joven muchacho alvino de ojo rojos y dientes de tiburón volaba por los cielos en una tabla solar hecha por el mismo volaba por unos riscos y por el cielo, en un momento deja de hacer funcionar el mecanismo haciéndolo caer al suelo mientras hacia piruetas al aire y poco antes de estrellarse contra el suelo enciende la tabla para seguir navegando por el cielo dirigiéndose a una planta de área restringida y jugando en el como si fuera un parque de skaters y se va acercando a una hélice de fierro haciendo dejar de funcionar su tabla para pasar por uno de sus agujeros.

-Rápido! – dijo el joven alvino pasando por el lugar

-yuhu jajaja – celebraba el chico al ver que logro pasar el agujero

Iba volando para ir a casa cuando lo detienen los policías y el chico se fastidia al escuchar la alarma de los policías

-Ah que gusto – dijo el chico disgustad

Continuara

Bien aquí el primer capitulo de la historia bueno para que no se confundan les diré que personaje le toco a cada quien

Soul Eater Evans: _Jim Hawkins_

_Marie_ Mjolnir: _Sara Hawkins (madre de Jim)_

_Dr. _Frank Stein: _Doctor Doppler_

Sid-sensei: _Billy Bouns_

Medusa:_ Capitana Amelia_

Asura: _John Silver_

Eso por el momento cuídense byeeeeeee por fis review?

Maka Blair Evans


End file.
